One of the problems with canisters and bottles that are currently used for storing things, such as flour or sugar, is that there are no simple and efficient covers that can be used for hermetically sealing the container. It is important to be able to hermetically seal such containers in order to keep the food product fresh for long periods of time.
While there are covers that will hermetically seal such canisters and containers, these covers are complicated in structure and sometimes difficult to use. As a result, there is a need for a simple to make and use cover that can still hermetically seal a food container.